Dark Side Of The Story
by Hotashi Sanomoshi
Summary: This is only the beggining of a adventure of heartless and keyblades.


Dark Side of the Story

In Affiliation with Chezric Curtis-The Illustrator.

And one other thing…. and later on… THIS STORY IS A PARODY!! I DO NOT OWN SORA®, THE HEARTLESS®, RIKU® OR KAIRI®!!

THERE WAS A TIME…

WHEN THE WORLD WAS UNDER PEACE….

AND ALL WAS WELL…

THEN… ALL THE SUDDEN, ALL CHAOS 

BREAKS LOOSE…

AND ONLY FEW WILL MAKE A STAND…

AND BECOME THE BALANCE OF THE WORLD… 

THE FUTURE OF THIER WORLD

AND THE OTHER WORLDS TO COME… 

THIS IS THE DARK SIDE… 

OF KINGDOM FANTASIES…

DARK SIDE OF THE STORY

The story begins now….

*whoosh thunder crackle*

CHAPTER I:THEY MEET

???:Enjoy dominoes pizza!

Rnd: Oh… Here's a tip…

???:Oh that's ok. I have another job.

Rnd: Yah… must be pretty tough.

???:Thanks anyway. *walks away*

______________________________________________

???:Hey… You reading! Yes that means you. Do you know who I am? What I do? And what I _can_ do? No? Didn't think so. My name is Raphael. No last name… It may be scary… But I'm (strangely) a mercenary assassin. I just try and make a living… by selling pizza and going to college. But my abilities… that's what makes the crime underworld fear my name… My powers… I'm a psychic see… and I make use of that with a good set of daggers. So if you ever see a volley of knives flying at you… then you are my target. So look out.(ed.- teachers reading this… IT'S **NOT **a threat!!)Ive been doing this for a long time… ever since I was altered… but that's a different story… Ill tell you later. I was minding my own business making a delivery… and then… I met that guy… so strange… and scary…

Rap: Hello… is anybody there?

??? :*opens door* Why hello Raphael.

Rap: Huh? Do I know you?

??? : Oh, you haven't seen me before…

Rap: Obviously not…

??? : Let me see the pizza…

Rap: Oh… that's right. *hands pizza* That's 9.14$ sir.

??? :Oh…please just call me Scarlet…

Rap: Uhh… 9.14$ Scarlet…

Sca :I don't need to pay you.

Rap :Uhh… Why not?

Sca :Since you are an assassin.

Rap: Whaaa??? E-e-e-e-e-njoy your pizza!*Runs off*

Sca: Well… At least I got my pizza. He'll be back. I know it.

________________________________________________

CHAPTER II 

The Darkness

RAPHAELS P.O.V.

I don't know if I should go back to that guy "Scarlet's" house, he seemed like a very strange person, even though he was friendly. I did run off like a pansy though. *sigh* what is there to lose… But I guess I better have my equipment on. *Puts on Assassins Suit (looks like Neo's, only with knives and blades on the inside)* Well, im off. But I'll just lock up too, just in case…

Rap:*knocks on door*

Sca: Ah, so you came back.

Rap: What, and how do you know me?

Sca: That's just something I know.

Rap: You know… Humph. You must be in tune with the Underground. Which gang are you from?

Sca: None. Why?

Rap: Cause I was about to slit your throat.

Sca: He He He… I like your style. Come in please.

Rap: Uh… ok.

Sca: No need to be afraid.

(in "Scarlet's" Basement)

Sca: Do you see that door in the back of the room?

Rap: Yah. It looks like a normal door. Why?

Sca :Go and open it.

Rap: Will some monster pop out?

Sca: No. Now stop acting like a pansy and open the door. We don't have much time left!

Rap: Time?!? Time for what!?

(And when Scarlet looks behind him he sees a hooded figure)

!!!: Fools, you know oh so little about what lies beyond that door… why do you seek to open it?

Sca: Because this was meant to be.

!!!: Then you know what is to happen right know.

Rap: What the hell is going on?

Sca: Go through that door. NOW! And take this!*Throws Raphael a book* Make sure you don't lose this! NOW GO!!!!: You will leave this place to the darkness. And you won't be able to open the door. It isn't ready… Now, Into the darkness you go.

(And with those words said, The walls disappeared, the roofs flew away, and the area is surrounded with a blue aura.) 

Rap: What the Fuck?!

Sca: Try and Grab my hand!

Rap: *Tries to reach Scarlet's hand* I can't reach!

Sca: I've got you! Now just don't let go. Let the darkness consume you.

Rap: What?! *looks at darkness consuming him*

Sca: I'm not afraid of the darkness!

Rap: {don't let go, don't let go} Im not afraid, IM FUGGIN TERRIFIED! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! *Fades into the darkness*

Sca: So it begins… *Gets consumed into darkness*


End file.
